


Thief

by CoffeeAndTae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAndTae/pseuds/CoffeeAndTae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishiki doesn't take kindly to those who steal his clothing, even if he is dating them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thief

More often than not, if Nishiki were to catch someone stealing his clothing, he’d destroy them. That is, if they aren’t his s/o, and they don’t look like some kind of fucking angel in just his shirt and their underwear. He doesn’t expect to find them so enticing, but when he wakes up to them sleeping soundly, blankets barely covering them as a result of tossing and turning, his mouth goes dry. His shirt, his button-up, blue and white pinstripe shirt, has risen above their stomach, leaving a large strip of skin exposed to him. Their legs are on full display, and their lower half is covered by nothing more than a scrap of lace that can barely be considered functional underwear.

He’s torn between sitting there and drinking in the image of them and waking them up so he can have his way with them. They’re sleeping so peacefully, but Nishiki’s not the type to hold back. As gently as he can, he pokes them in the shoulder to try to get them to wake up. His efforts, while noble, are futile, and he decides to take drastic measures. He traces a line down their neck with the tips of his fingers, and when that doesn’t work, he leans down to suck lightly on the base of their neck. They stir a little, and he smirks, delighted that it’s working. 

“Mm, Nishiki?” They ask sleepily, and it’s obvious that they’re nowhere near complete consciousness.

That wouldn’t do at all. He flattens his tongue against their neck and drags it languidly down to their collarbone. They turn towards him, eyes fluttering open, and he grins at them.

“Hi,” they say, returning his smile. “What’s this about?”

“Wanna fuck.” He answers honestly, looking into their eyes for a moment before returning to their neck.

“Mm, but I’m so sleepy,” They complain.

“But you’re so sexy,” he answers, moving so that he’s hovering over them.

He unbuttons the top button of his their shirt, and they giggle.

“You’re so impatient.”

“Can’t help it. ‘Sides, this is what you get for stealing my clothes. It’s not my fault you’re too fucking hot for your own good.”

“An interesting point,” they murmur, reaching between them to help him with the buttons.

It takes a few moments for them to undo the shirt, and when they finally do, Nishiki sucks in a breath at the sight of their naked chest. He sits up so he can help them take it off, and as soon as it’s thrown onto the floor, his mouth is on their nipple. Their hands travel to his hair as he swirls his tongue, eliciting a sharp gasp as they stroke his hair. 

“Pants.” They say, arching against him and grinding against his cock.

He releases their nipple with a little popping sound and grins down at them, a mocking expression coloring his features.

“Now who’s impatient?”

“Do you want to fuck or don’t you?” They counter, and he can’t argue with that.

He moves back to yank his pants off, and he stumbles a bit. He tries to ignore their laughter, but the light, tinkling sound somehow manages to make him harder than he already is, and he doesn’t have it in him to tell them to stop, even though it’s at his expense. He hooks his fingers into the waistband of their panties and drags them slowly down their thighs, cocking an eyebrow when he realizes how turned on they are. 

“Already?” 

“I may or may not have been having a really good dream,” They say, grabbing his hand to pull him over them. “And it may or may not have involved you…”

“It better have been about me.” He murmurs, situating himself between their legs.

“It always -”

They’re cut off when he grinds his cock into them, rocking his hips slowly, measuring his pace. He’s so ready to go, but he can’t help but tease them. They make it so much fun when they huff impatiently.

“Inside.” They’re far too tired and turned on to waste time with anything else, and Nishiki doesn’t mind.

He surges forward, burying his length inside of them and sucking in a breath at the warm, wet feeling surrounding his cock. He’s in no rush, and he doesn’t want it to be over too quickly, so he sets a nice, lazy pace, thankful that he can enjoy their soft moans. They rock their hips against his, meeting his rhythm, and they lock eyes with him.

“I should - steal your shirts more often…”

He kisses them gently, prying open their lips and coaxing their tongue with his. They meet his kiss eagerly and push up, forcing him deeper into them. They continue like that for a few minutes, drowning in each other. Nishiki warns them as he’s about to come, and they urge him to do it, because they’re just as close as he is. He sneaks a hand between their legs and rubs them in circular motions, bringing them over the edge with a broken cry of his name - his favorite thing to hear coming from their mouth. He rides out their orgasm and comes after them, hips stuttering with his erratic thrusts.


End file.
